


Protect and Serve

by flickawhip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice needs protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Serve

Agent Johnson had felt the need to protect Alice from the moment Jack and his team had left. The woman had been quiet, withdrawn and silent. Agent Johnson had smiled as she drew Alice along with her. Alice had tried to fight her off at first, even as Johnson held her all the more tightly. Jack had asked that either Johnson or someone from her team attempt to protect his daughter, Alice, and it had been easy for her to say she would do so. Alice had continued to struggle with Agent Johnson for a while longer before Johnson finally gave in to her emotions, pulling Alice closer and kissing her, roughly enough to startle her into stillness. Taking advantage of her stillness to lead her away. 

Once Alice was safely home Johnson had shut the door and locked them in. Alice had, eventually, given in and asked Johnson to go with her to the bedroom. She was aware that, as Jack's daughter, she was probably in a fair amount of danger. Johnson had agreed to protect her and, even as Alice sank to sit on the bed, Johnson had moved to settle beside her. Alice had fallen asleep for a while, waking only after a nightmare had raised her tension enough that she woke from fright. Johnson had been at her side in seconds, moving to pull her into her lap, allowing her to shiver and burrow closer. Alice had nestled tightly into her, shivering and clearly suffering. Johnson had cradled her closer, her lips brushing Alice's forehead. 

"Easy now."

Alice had seemed mildly surprised and Johnson could barely hide her smile, moving to kiss her softly. The small noise Alice had made was enough to convince her to go on. Alice had seemed a little more willing to let Johnson strip her, barely able to hide her mewl. Johnson had smiled, running a hand up Alice's inner thigh, taking control of the situation even as she moved to cup and caress Alice's breasts with her free hand. Alice had arched into Johnson's hand, mewling more and more as Johnson upped her pace. When Alice had arched and cried out it was clear that this had gone far beyond being just protection.


End file.
